Power Rangers Ninja Storm
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: I own nothing, except the fact that Tori and Dustin are dating! :D But I don't own their characters, so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors ancient scrolls told of 6 who would be chosen above the others, six who would become...


	2. Prelude to the Storm

Tori rode her wave like it was a horse. She walked up the shore to her boyfriend Dustin. He kissed her and told her that she did great. She laughed and hugged him. "We gotta go." she said, as she checked the watch that was in her bag. She put her surfboarf in the back of his van and he got in the driver's seat, waiting for her to get in.

Shane rode his skateboard past his little sister, Sabrina. His girlfriend and Tori's sister, Jackie, watched from the sidelines while on her phone. "Guys, we gotta go!" she yelled at them. Shane nodded, but flipped on one of the ramps, Bri following. "That was awesome, guys." said one of Shane's friends. "I finally landed that back hand." said Bri. "Wanna hit that new ramp?" the guy asked. "No, we can't. We gotta get to class." said Sabrina. "Class?" asked their friend, since it was summer vacation. "Uh, never mind. We'll catch you later." she told him. They raced off.

Jack rode his motorbike in the dirt along with other riders. He skidded to a stop after crossing the finish line, hearing his manager, Kelly say "Not bad." "Lap times are about two seconds off." she said walking over to him. "Yeah, I know, my bike's bogging on that uphill. What time is it?" he asked. "Five after. Why?" she asked. "Oh man! I am so busted!" he said flipping his hair back and running off. "Jack, where are you going?" she asked, but he was already gone.

"Where is he?" said Dustin, searching the trees for his little brother, at the driver's seat. Tori was in the passenger seat, and Sabrina, Shane, and Jackie in the backseats. "Boo! You miss me?" asked Jack, riding up to Dustin's window. "Yeah, right." said his big brother. Dustin, Tori, and Shane were 18. Jake, Jackie and Sabrina were 16. "How are you always late?" asked Tori as they began to drive. "Maybe that's because I'm the only non-reliable one here." he replied. "What does that mean?" asked Dustin as he turned a corner. "Look, in any group, there are different kinds of people." his little brother said. "True. Think about, like the Power Rangers." said Shane. "The Power Rangers? You've gotta be joking." asked Tori, disbelievingly. "No. There's always like the reflective, mellow dude. Then there's the risk taker. There's always a couple. Then a shy one. And last, a reliable one. " he said. "You guys have to lay off the comic books. Seriously. Power Rangers? Whatever." said Tori. Then they arrived in the middle of a forest. "This place always creeps me out." said Sabrina as they got out of the van. "I second that." said Jackie. "You guys are so lame." said Shane, putting his arm around the two as they walked deeper into the forest. They got to the end where everyone was in the front except Jack. "Jack, would you come on?" asked Dustin. "I'm right here!" he said as he caught up. They walked up to a waterfall. "Sure is quiet out here." said Shane. "A little too quiet." said Sabrina. Then something black knocked everyone down. They looked up and saw ninjas' surrounding them. Shane looked around at everyone. They tore their actual clothes and had ninja suits on. Shane had red, Tori had blue,Dustin had yellow,Sabrina had pink, Jackie had white, and Jack had purple. "Let's go!" said Shane. They jumped toward the ninjas and fought carefully. Jack fought his bunch and once they proved to be too much for him, he shot his hand toward them and shot out lightning. He laughed and blew out his fingers, which appeared to be smoking. Jackie also fought all hers and then she smiled and stomped on the dirt. It made ice under the ninjas and she slid through them so quick that in 5 seconds, they were gone. She looked around and giggled at the one still sparkling from her ice. Sabrina was like her brother, though she didn't have the same element, she was the sky, he was wind. She jumped and flew through them, kicking each one in the face. It brung them down quickly. Tori gasped at the amount that was coming at her. She jumped up and landed on the lake, walking acoss it and turned back around towards them. They jumped up and walked on the lake, chasing after her. She slid to a stop and jumped up throwing her hands at them. Water jumped out, making the ninjas lose concentration and fall in. Dustin flipped into the middle of his bunch. He looked at all the smoking holes coming toward him. "Not good." he exclaimed as they surrounded him. They all jumped back out and he flipped away from them. He dodged punches and kicks before going into the ground himself. He knocked them all out from under the earth. He laughed like they used to at him when he got stuck in the ground. Shane watched as one flew through the air, flying towards him. He smirked and flew toward him too. He cut him down with a "Kai-ya!" to the ninja's chest. He landed, doing the same thing to the others. The group laughed and looked at each other high-fiving. They shook hands with the ninjas who congratulated them. They then heard a bird. It was an eagle. "Hi, Sensei!" said Shane. He landed on the ground and shifted into an old man with a cane. "That's enough for today." he smiled at his mastered students. He waved the ninjas off as they ran off in a ninja streak. "Sabrina, Jackie, Jack, Tori, Shane, and Dustin. That was wonderful. I will expect a visit from you so we can discuss your next phase in ninja training." he said. The students watched as their sensei went to their academy through the waterfall. "That was great, guys!" said Dustin, high-fiving and hugging everyone. The ninjas followed their master through the portal. They saw the academy where all their colleages were training. They went to their master's temple. "You've been at the wind ninja academy for nearly a year, and you are progressing well from when you first started. But, I'd like you to work on your punctuality before you return tomorrow." he told them as they walked through the training grounds. The students bowed to their master with a "Yes, sensei.". As they walked off, Sensei's son, Cameron Wanatabe, walked over to his father. "How come they're so great?" he asked. "Well, Cameron, that's because I am Sensei. They learned from the best." said his father jokingly. Then they heard rumbling. The Sensei turned to see a purple mist coming from the sky. "What's wrong, Dad?" asked Cam, not noticing the mist. In Space, a ship was heading towards Earth, where the evil overlord laughed evilly.

The next day, at Storm Chargers, Dustin's job, the six students, besides Dustin who was working, were watching TV, each with a can of soda in hand. "Kick-flip to 50-50!" said Sabrina as she jumped up, watching the skateboard video with her brother. "That's what I gotta learn for my video" said Shane. Then the clock rang on Dustin's desk. "Dustin!" said Tori. Dustin handed Kelly, who was his boss, a towel and ran with the rest. "Dustin! You're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop!" she said. "Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" he asked before running. In the van, Jackie asked "Are we on time?". Tori replied to her younger sister, "We're early.". Then they saw a couple having trouble with their car. "They look like they need help." said Sabrina. The girls got out of the car, with the guys saying "No! We can't!". "Well, we can't just leave them here. What if something happens to them?" said Jackie. "All I know is, if we're late, something will definetly happen to us. And it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes." said Shane. "Two minutes, man." said Dustin, walking over to help. Shane being the only one against this.

At the academy, Sensei was meditating under his favorite tree, grown by his wife. Then the rumbling began again, and his eyes widened. "Lothor." he whispered. He looked behind him and their stood his arch nemisis. Lothor. Out of the sky appeared his two henchmen and his nieces. "The dark energy is strong in you." he said. "It's had time to grow." replied the villian. "It has been a while.". "Armies take time, and now is the time for revenge. Zurgane, proceed." he told his henchman that was in black and red. "As you wish, sir." he said in a deep voice. "It doesn't have to be this way." said Sensei. "Why would now be any different?" said the masked evil. He shot red bolts at the master, who ducked out of the way. All the students saw an explosion and stopped training. Then in front of them, appeared the two henchmen and the two nieces. "Kelzex!" yelled the pink haired niece. Then in front of the ninjas appeared red and black colored henchman. The ninjas, thinking that they were ready, got into position. They charged towards each other, explosions happening all around them.

"No Problem." said Shane as he shook hands with the people after closing the hood of the car. "Nice to meet you." said Tori. "Hey, guys, what if his alarm clock didn't go off? And he doesn't even miss us?" said Jack, referring to Sensei. "He's a ninja master, Jack. They don't oversleep." said Dustin. "Really?"

Sensei and Lothor fought each other with Forcefulness and Fierceness. Back at the front, The pink haired one, yelled "Trash them all!" "Now, Choobo!" said Zurgane to the other henchman, Choobo. "Goodbye, Wind Ninja Academy!" said Choobo, opening the pack on his back. It sucked up _everything, _and _everyone_. In the end of Sensei and Lothor's fight, Sensei was turned into...well...you'll find out later. On the other side of the forest, the six students came through the portal to be met with a strong wind. "What's going on!" said Jackie. "I don't know!" said Tori. Then the saw the school being sucked up, piece by piece. "Something's attacking the school!" said Shane. Then, when it was all gone, the students were knocked unconcious. 5 minutes later, they were woken up. They got up and looked at the remains of their ninja school. "It's gone!" said Sabrina. "Ok..I don't know. I'm thinking, earthquake?" said Jack, although it was more like a question. "When was the last time you heard of an Earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" asked Dustin.

Up in Lothor's ship, the two nieces were arguing. "Kapri, you said once uncle captured all the ninja schools, we would divide earth down the middle!" said Marah. "No, what I said was, once Earth is under uncle's control, you'd get the artic circle, and, hey, I'd get California." said Kapri. "Kapri, Marah, quiet! Or I'll banish you back to your parents!" said Lothor as he walked in the room. He watched as the girls looked annoyed at him and then went back to chatting. "This is why you don't work with family." he mumbled. "Now, where was I?' he asked Zurgane as the sisters walked out of the room. "The final phase of your plan to capture Earh, sir." said Zurgane in his deep metallic voice. "Of course. Now that the last of the mighty ninja academies has been silenced, the planet is ours.". While he was talking, Choobo whispered into Zurgane's ear. Zurgane nodded and walked over to his master. "Sir, it seems there are six students from the wind ninja academy still unaccounted for." he told him. Lothor widened his eyes and leaned back in his black and gold pastel throne. "Why would I think _anything _could be done right the first time?" he asked himself. "General Zurgane!" "Sir!" "I want you to make certain that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing, nothing!" he yelled.

"Who would do something like this?" said Tori. As they walked through the remains. "Are we the only students left?" asked Dustin. Then they saw a hand reach out from under a pile of rocks. "Who's that?" asked Jack. It was Cameron. The Sensei's son. "It's Cam! Help get him out!" yelled Sabrina. They ran over and pulled him out. "Cam, are you okay?" asked Shane. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. A blast was sent from Lothor's ship, shooting down the students. They all got back up and ran as another blast was thrown. Cam was leading them and he pulled up a chain that was connected to a secret door. The girls went down first, the guys following, Cam last. They got down the stairs, Cam somehow getting in front. "Cam, what is this place?" asked Sabrina. "Just follow me." he replied. He put his hand in a hand shaped rock and it scanned him. Then an entire dojo appeared, with the works. "No way." said Jack. "It's amazing." said Jackie. "Don't ask any questions 'cause I can't answer them." said Cam as they walked in. "What, this is like some big secret?" asked Shane. "Yes, Shane, it's _like, _some big secret." the male replied. "And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam." said a voice as a small hut came into view. It looked like it was the size for a guinea pig. ;) "Whoa." said Dustin. "Dude, that big rat sounds like Sensei." said Jake. "Doesn't really look like him though. Except for the cloak." said Jackie as she leaned down. It was a guinea pig, but...it was Sensei. "My father is not a rat, he's a guinea pig." . Jake turned to the group and said "Dudes, did he just say like, like why, and I missed it?" he asked. "He's stuck." said Cameron. "Stuck?" asked Shane.  
>"Yes, Shane. Stuck." said Sensei. "Observe." They moved out of the way as Sensei flipped onto a chair, and onto the computer table. The computer popped up and Sensei explained why as pictures were shown. "This is Lothor. Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth, when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side." he said. In the video, Lothor and Sensei, (When he was in human form) shot at each other. "When our powers collided, I was tranformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take over the planet for their own unless they are stopped." he said. "Who's gonna be dumb enough to try to stop them?" asked Jake. "An excellent question, Jake. The morphers, Cam." said Sensei. "Father, you're not serious!" said Cam with an expression saying "Please don't let them do this! They'll get us all killed!". Sensei looked at the people in the room. "We have no choice." he said. "But these guys, I mean..them?" Cam asked like it was the worst possible thing in the entire universe. "They're...well...they're-" he started. The girls began to glare. "We're what?" they crossed their arms as the boys just stepped back to let Cam take this one. "Now, Cam!" said Sensei. Cam walked into a back room and came back in with a rectangular box. He opened it in front of the six teenagers. "These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." he said. It had a red one, a blue one, a yellow one, Pink, white, and purple too. "Yeah, right!" said Tori, while the guys just stared in awe. "Yes! See, I knew it, dude! I was right!" said Shane. "Power Rangers are <em>real!<em>" gasped Dustin as he picked up the yellow one. "Whatever." said Tori. But she still picked up blue. "This is amazing." said Sabrina as she picked up the pink. "Awesome." said Jack as he picked up purple. "So cool." said Jackie as she picked up white. "No way." said Shane as he picked up the red. "Jack, son of the lighting, powerful and fierce. True to yourself. Jack, you will be the purple wind rangers. Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart. You will embody the powers of the yellow ninja rangers. Jackie, dangerous, but beautiful. Like ice. You will be the white wind ranger. Tori, Fluid and Graceful like the water, you will become the blue wind ranger. Sabrina, sweet and agile, you will be the pink wind ranger. Shane, reaching for the stars. You will command the powers of the red wind ranger. From this point, you will be known as the wind power rangers, proteters of Earth." said Sensei as they put the the morphers on their wrist and struck a noble pose. "So..what exactly does this thing do?"asked Shane. "Where's the switch?" asked Jackie. "Does it have, like, games, or what?" asked Jack. "No...it has no games, Jack." said Sabrina. Cam looked at his father. "Ladies and Gentleman, the defenders of the galaxy." he muttered. "Quickly, Lothor's army is attacking! You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form". The Students nodded before running outside.

Out there, the monster told the Kelzax to keep their eyes open. "Looking for us?" called Shane. "It's them." said the monster. "Ok. Ninja Storm-" started Shane. "What is it again?" asked Jake. "Ninja Storm, Ranger form." said Dustin. They all tried yelling at each other, but over everything, Dustin yelled "Hey! Watch and learn!" he said. He sighed and called on his powers. His suit fit upon his body, as did his helmet. "Power of Earth!" he said. They looked at him in awe and smiled. "Oh yeah, baby! Yeah!" he laughed. The rest did the same and copied him. "Power of sky!" said Sabrina. "Power of lighting!" said Jake. "Power of Ice!" said Jackie. "Power of Air!" said Shane. "Power of water!" They all struck a pose as the monster yelled "Attack!". The Kelzax did as told and with a call to their swords, the rangers fought through them easily. As they finished, they jumped in front of the monster with a "Hi-ya!". On his ship, Lothor's eyes widened. "Power Rangers? Nobody told me there would be Power Rangers!" he yelled. "You're impressive against our Kelzax., but do you really think that's all we had?" he asked. He shot at them, pushing them down. "Hey guys, check me out!" said Shane in mid-air. Something like a bag was around him, and it turned into a para-glider. "This is what I call, getting some air!" he yelled in the air. "We've gotcha, big bro!" said Sabrina, coming along with Tori and Jackie. "On your wing!" said Dustin, along with Jack. "I'm going in!"Shane yelled. He grabbed the monster, dragging him up into the air. "Huh! Hey! Put me down!" he cried in his nasally voice. "As you wish!" said Shane since they were already high in the air. He fell and landed in the ground with a thud. The Rangers dropped from their paragliders, a couple feet away from the monster. "That's it!" he said. But he was shot down with their swords before he could do anything. "Hawk Blaster, fired up." said Shane. "Eagle dagger, power up!" called Sabrina. "Sonic fin, sound off!" said Tori. "Bear Staff, feel the claws!" said Jackie. "Lion Hammer, ready to roar!" said Dustin. "Lighting Shock, can you feel the light?" said Jack as they all pulled out their weapons. Only the 18 years olds used their weapons though. The 16 years olds just stood back and watched. They all shot at the monster, until it was ready to put them together. All six weapons were put together, with the Hawk Blaster in the front. "Storm Striker!" they said. "Oh, I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically. "Strike!" he yelled. It blew up the monster quickly. "Thanks for stopping by!" said Shane. Back in the dojo, Cam, who was sitting in the chair watching the entire time, yelled "Yeah!" spinning around. The students let their visors lift and looked at each other. "Uh..that really happened, right?" asked Sabrina, pointing at the spot where the monster once was. "I'm pretty sure it did." said Tori. "Now that..." started Dustin. "Was awesome!" finished his brother. They high-fived as everyone laughed, cheering and high-fiving.

"Ha! See, I told you guys, I told you Power Rangers were real! But you were all like, "No! It's an urban legend you comic geek."" said Jake, with his helmet off. "That wasn't me! That was miss, fluid graceful water babe over here!" said Dustin, pointing to his girlfriend. "Alright, alright, it was me." she gasped. "You did well, this time, rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under your command or until he is destroyed. The future lies in yout hands Power Rangers." said Sensei. The brothers and sisters and girlfriends and boyfriends all nodded at each other. They knew now. It was up to them.


End file.
